In recent years, telephony applications have seen advancement due in part to internet based interfaces for telephony applications. The application of internet-based technologies in telephony communication has dramatically expanded the possibilities for telephony applications. Voice or telephony based calls are often limited by the fact that often a user is on one end of the call. In many cases, the resources to support these callers, such as customer service representatives, cannot be dynamically scaled to meet demand. As a result, telephony applications place callers in a holding pattern with the familiar looping music and canned messages. Waiting to leave the holding pattern is an annoyance to the caller, and the bad user experience reflects poorly upon the operators of the telephony application. Additionally, a generic waiting experience will not be suitable for all applications using a telephony platform that supports a wide variety of applications. Some PBX solutions provide basic static customization of music and announcements, but fail to provide flexibility use the queue. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for queuing a communication session. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.